SpiderMan
by Tammie
Summary: Peter Parker/Spider-Man's adventures continue, but a new ally comes along. (Based on Novelization of the Film/Movie)
1. Spider-Man: Prologue

[ **Author's Note**: Mm'kay, before the even LOOK at this fiction, you'd probably want to read Spider-Woman's stories. They sorta blend in. It work like this: Peter's chapters are based on his point of view and Alice's chapters are based on her point of view. It wouldn't matter whether you read her or his first, but try to read both and I suggest her's first. Enjoy! ]  
  
  
**  
**

  
PROLOGUE (short)  


  
  
  
  


Peter Parker is Spider-Man. He had held that title for a while now, ever since his Uncle Ben had passed away. It had been about a month and a half since he last went to see his uncle's grave and it was about that long as well since he'd seen Harry Osborn, his best friend and ex-roomate. The love of his life, Mary Jane Watson, had left the city and had moved to Florida with some of her close friends. He had lost everyone he ever loved and the only one that was left was his Aunt May. He had moved Aunt May into the apartment he had once shared with Harry and had rented out the house where he first experimented with his abilities. He works at the Daily Bugle, the city's newspaper company as a photographer. He takes pictures of...himself, as Spider-Man. Peter has been living a steady life, until one night, he is introduced to his double...


	2. Spider-Man: Chapter 1 - A Copycat?

**CHAPTER 1  
------------------  
A COPYCAT?**  


  
  
  
_"With great power comes great responsibility."  
This is my gift. It's my curse.  
Who am I?  
I'm Spider-Man._  
  


Peter Parker, the nerd of all nerds. The hero of all heroes. It had been about a month since he had visited his Uncle Ben's grave. Peter was off in thought as he sat perched on top of skyscraper building over the busy city of New York. "Not much trouble tonight.." he said through his crimson and black webbed designed mask. He was Spider-Man. The one who so many envied, yet just the same loved him. His life had completely changed around when he was bit by a Genetically Altered Spider on a class fieldtrip. Peter was intellegent and hansome. Crisp brown, short, and neat hair. Eyes that were blue like the afternoon sky.  
  
  
After a long while of just sitting on the building, there was finally the sound of sirons in the distance. Of course, he had felt the danger before the sirons went off; for his spider sence always picked it up. In a flash, this muscular figure extended his right hand and brought his ring and middle finger towards his palm. A sticky, white, thread-like material shot out of his wrist as it glued itself on the building across from him. He swung from one building to another with the same technique, towards the sound of the flaring sirons. Within a few minutes he was at the scene of the crime. A scene it was indeed. Police cars parked in all directions, police officers standing behind them with loaded guns, and a large flame engulfed hole in the back of the main bank. "Casual robbery," the figure said, once more shooting a blast of webbing up towards a pole. Before he could swing down and blast through the flames to catch the criminals, two men wrapped in what looked alot like his own web were tossed out into the street. Confused, yet stunned, Spider-Man just watched to see whether or not he was imagining things. Once again, another pair of men flew out, but this time they were followed by a figure. Through the dark lenses that protected his eyes did he see...himself, standing before the flames. He had to shake his head and blink a few times to make sure he wasn't hallusanating. He was a bit hesitant at going down to see who this person was, but he studied the copy-cat. After gawking at the mimic of himself and watching it nod to some cops did it perform the same exact action with its hand to release a webbing. Dumbstruck he watched it dissapear into the darkness. Spider-Man wasn't about to let a copy-cat run loose, pretending to be him. _It's probably some looney tune with gadgets that shoot 'web like string'_...Peter thought securely. He didn't know how to react, but out of instinct he followed; determined to find out who this person was.  
  
  
The mimic was moving just as fast as Spider-Man. Wierd, but he had super strenght.. there was no way a normal human could move that fast. Enhancements? It couldn't be. They didn't have such technology yet. Finally, after swining from one building to another, the mimic came to a hault on a roof top of a tall flat building. He landed swiftly and silently behind from where the mimic landed. He was close enough to study the physical features and—wow, did this guy have a waist. What curves...what..it was a girl! Stunned and slightly mused, he inched foward. Perhaps he'd get a chance to talk to her? Maybe she wasn't a looney tune..wait, maybe she was, but either way; she beat up those criminals. He was hesitant at first, but then made his way closer to her, but just as he was about to speak up she turned around in alert, ".... Spider-Man?" came a rough, but soft feminine voice. He eyed her carefully and nodded slightly. He could tell she was eyeing him too, as if scared to speak; just as he felt. It was odd looking at your double, only it being the opposite gender. How could this be possible? The spider that had bitten him couldn't have bitten someone else..it died when it bit him. "Who are you?" Spider-Man finally said in a tone that expressed curiosity and a slightness of confusion, "I am.. Spider-Woman." she said softly. _Ha! Maybe she IS a looney. Spider-Woman.. what a joke._ He thought to himself, "Seriously.. what sort of moron do you think I am?" he said with a bit of annoyance. "I don't. I actually look up to you, Spider-Man." she said. _Gimme a break. How can some girl, with no powers like mine run around in a costume like mine... only...with a diffrent spider design on the front...and pretend to have my gifts?_ He mused. A soft chuckle escaped his covered face as he approched her, "Take off your mask." he said in a serious tone, "you can get hurt for wanting to be like me," he continued, "I am like you." she said, stepping back and falling off the building, "No!" he howled, running to the edge to see her dangling from her fingertips at the near end of the building, ".. What the hell is going on?" he whispered, watching her dissapear into the darkness of an alley, ".. this can't be true. She couldn't have gotten bit, too........"  
  
  
"Peter! Get up! Breakfast is ready!" came the soft voice of Aunt May from downstairs. He was in his apartment in which he shared with Harry Osborn. He opened his eyes and squinted. The sun peered through the blinds and lighted up the room with warmth. He'd gotten home late last night and hadn't gotten that much sleep -- he especially didn't get much sleep, being he was thinking about that girl... that Spider-Woman. Peter sat up in his bed, to find he'd slept in his costume. He grunted and rubbed his eyes, jumping out of bed in a flash and getting ready for a new day. He dressed in his cusual clothing, still having his Spider-Man outfit underneath. As he went down to eat his breakfast, he felt a slap in the back, "Mornin` Pete!" said a distinct voice. It was Harry Osborn, Peter's roomate and good friend, "Hey Harry.." Peter replied sleepidly, "Something wrong?" Harry asked, quirking a brow as he looked at Peter's extremely tired and worn out expression. "Uh.....no. Just.. y'know.. stayed up late ...studying.." Peter knew he sounded like a total idiot. _Of course if you want to include the fact that I was up chasing a frikkin copycat and then found out it was a girl..otherwise than that, everything is just peachy._ Peter held in his thoughts and put on his best smile, "Nothing to worry about!" Harry nodded as they both headed downstairs.  
  
  
The _Daily Bugle_ was in hot topic when he entered. People were running around in a frantic as Peter made his way to J. Jonah's office, "What do you want, kid?" scruffed Jonah's voice as Peter stepped through the doorway, "What's all the fuss about?" Peter asked in a respectful manner, "We got a new story. There's a new 'hero' running around. They say it's Spider-Man, but the police that saw 'her' stated otherwise." Peter quirked a brow, "'Her', sir?" he was interested, but he knew what he was talking about, "That's right. It wasn't Spider-Man. It was a girl. Think you can get some snapshots of this babe?" Jonah grinned, eyeing Peter with a glint that said 'Here's a challenge, kid.' Peter grinned as well, nodding an answer, "I'll try my best, Sir." Peter said, turning around and leaving the office, "They better be good!!" howled Jonah's voice behind him as Peter walked out of the franticly busy office with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  



	3. Spider-Man: Chapter 2 - We Meet Again

[** Author's Note**: Yea, I found a little mistake in the Prologue and Chapter 1. In the Prologue I put that Harry was Peter's ex-roomate. He is, in fact. In Chapter 1 Harry was in the apartment. Well, Harry had spend the night there because he was in town and it would've been a long trip for him to get to his current destination. Just thought I'd clear that up so no one would get confused. ]  
  
  
  
  


**CHAPTER 2  
------------------  
WE MEET AGAIN**  


  
  
  
  


He left the _Daily Bugle_ office early that evening, for he was ready to get snap-shots of Spiderwoman. He still understand this girls purpose for wanting to copy him, but he was determined to find out. When he got home he was greeted by Aunt May and someone he didn't expect to see. His heart nearly burst out of his chest as a gorgeous redhead walked up to him, "Hello, Peter." she said in a soft and kind-hearted voice. He just stared at her with his blue eyes and finally spoke, "M.J! Hi!" he couldn't resist but to wrap his arms around her and embrace her with everything he said..trying his best not to crush her bones to dust. She smiled up at him as Aunt May walked up to the two, "Peter, want some dinner?" she asked a sweet smile on her face, "Sure Aunt May."  
  
That night Peter and Mary Jane updated each other on their lives, but sadly enough M.J. had to leave around nine at night for the airport. She was only in New York to visit some old friends for a couple of weeks and she told him she had wanted to see him before she left again. She pecked a kiss on his cheek before she left and that made Peter want to jump onto the ceiling. He still loved her, but some of his love had wasted to nothing when she left. It wasn't the same anymore. Same with Mary Jane Watson.  
  
  


*** * * * ***  


  
Later that night as Peter, now as Spider-Man, made his way around the lighted buildings of New York did his spider sence hit him hard, that he nearly lost his balance as he swung. There was a large explosion below from where he had just swung and a group of men, dressed in full black attires ran out of a Art Museum with loaded arms. A large armour truck pulled up and they all jumped in, "Hurry up Shocker!" called a voice from the passenger seat. There was a sound of electricity blasting from what seemed a giant taser and a hard thud and smack. From the busted door the cronies had fleed from did a large, muscular, and mean looking male in a yellow spandex suit emerge. His face was covered in a yellow mask, only revealing his eyes. Brown vest like patterns ran from his back over both sides of his chest, down to his legs. "Alright, let's move!!" called the large man in yellow. Before 'Shocker' could get into the back of the truck, did a spinning—this time from Spider-Man—wrap around him in a flash. His gang gasped and looked up to see Spider-Man swining with such ease off the building, he almost didn't look real. He landed in front of the truck and waved a finger at them. The driver of the truck was so stunned that he dug his foot into the gas pedal and blasted foward with great speed. Spider-Man hastetidly jumped out of the way and blasted a giant web behind the truck, yanking it backward. Another web, similar to his, blasted from the opposite direction he was standing. It was Spider-Woman, again. He hadn't had time to set up a camera and this wouldn've been a perfect chance to catch a picture. This wasn't the time to think about that. He had 'villans' on his hands and with a little help, it wouldn't be much trouble at all. The two 'spider's' nodded at each other and pull the truck back in front of the Art Museum. Shortly after the two had succesfully handled the gang did the police come and they were taken away.. along with Shocker.  
  
  
"Thanks for the help." Spider-Man said, walking toward the woman in the red and blue spandex, "... Your... welcome." she said shyly, raising her left hand up; ready to part, but before she could, she felt a hand wrap around her right wrist and grip slightly, "Wait... I need to ask you something.." he said, still holding her wrist, "Sorry, but I can't tell you anything.." she said in a hushed voice. She yanked her wrist, but being that Spider-Man was a male; he had a tad bit more strenght than her, "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me if your real or not." he growled softly. He was determined to figure out whether this girl was a real girl or some andriod of some sort. But, telling that he could feel a pulse as he held her wrist did he come to the conclusion that, she was, indeed, a real person. Shocked at the fact that there was another like himself, he let his grip go and she fled in second. "This. Can't. Be. True." he said, watching the night sky.  
  
He left for home after that, not feeling as happy as he felt when M.J. came to visit. His heart had been tattered and his mind had been mutalated. He pulled out a small leather journal that was tucked under his pillows and opened it. He searched his desk for a pen and then sat on his bed to write into it.  
  
_Dear Mom and Dad:  
There's been a copycat running lose. She wears my same costume (with a different spider design) and does the same things I do. I denied to believe she was real. I thought she was some kind of android, until tonight. She had come to help me with some idiot bandits as just as she was about to leave, I grabbed her. I couldn't believe it when I felt her pulse. A pulse! Unless they make robots with frikkin pulses.. I'm sure she was all flesh. I don't understand, though..how could someone else have my abilities? I mean... I could have sworn I saw that spider curl up and die when it bit me..it could't have bit someone esle. I'm real confused. I'm not sure whether or not to trust her. Either way, she's not going to stop me from being Spider-Man. I'm sure J.J will put up something in the Daily Bugle like... "Spider-Woman: Nutcase or Lunatic?" Maybe that'll make her realize that wanting to be a hero isn't all that great. Say hello to Uncle Ben for me, okay?  
_

Love, Peter


	4. Spider-Man: Chapter 3 - An Old Archnemis...

**CHAPTER 2  
------------------  
AN OLD ARCHNEMISIS**  


  
  
  


_Peter ran through a dark and abandoned city. Cars on fire, building crumbling and dead people scattered everywhere. An eerie cackle echoed through the air as Peter ran. He wasn't wearing his Spiderman outfit, actually he wasn't wearing anything at all. He was running in no decided direction like God created him. Naked. "Run little spider, before I crush you!" said a piercing cold voice as Peter continued to run. Suddenly, out of the mist of the sky, fell a giant red and blue spider. Peter screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell to the pavement and glared at the enormous spider, "Time to have you dinner Spiderman!" came the same evil voice. Then, hovering over the giant spider was..The Green Goblin. That frozen green grin and those malicious yellow eyes stabbing Peter through the chest. He shrieked as the giant spider bent its huge head down and swallowed Peter whole...._  
  
Peter awoke with a start. His heart was beating against his chest and cold sweat ran down his nude chest, "Oh, God.. what does this mean?" He panted, placing his right hand on his chest. He was scared that the dream was indicating something, but it didn't make any sense. Giant Spiders and the Green Goblin. He'd killed Norman Osborn long ago and didn't think he'd be resurrected through the acts of some pure evil. No, it couldn't be. He stood up from his bed and looked around. He was only wearing his sweats as he fixed his bed and got ready to head off for the Daily Bugle office. Peter still hadn't been able to get a decent picture of Spiderwoman, but he was going to..sooner or later. He could already hear Jameston's voice howling at him as he entered the office, "Where are the pictures I asked for!? I need those PRONTO! And I don't mean when your sorry ass feels like it. I mean NOW!" Peter sighed heavily as he fitted his Spiderman outfit under his casual clothing and made his way downstairs. He was once against greeted by his Aunt May, "Good morning Peter. I made waffles," Peter acknowledged her and ate his breakfast in silence, ".. Is something bothering you?" she asked, sitting down across from him at the table; having her own share of waffles. "No Aunt May. Just thinking.." He replied flatly, finishing his last mouthful. She knew he never liked to be questioned and he knew for a fact he couldn't tell her the truth. They exchanged pecked kisses on the cheeks as Peter left the apartment.  
  
Walking down the packed streets of New York seemed like a day job for him. Being Spiderman sometimes bothered him, but what the hell? He loved doing it. As for Spiderwoman.. now that was a different story. Where she had come from? What were her intentions? They were unknown to him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as she continued to walk down the street, when suddenly..*boom*..he ran right into someone, "Oh, geez, sorry!" he called, leaning down and giving the young girl a hand. He helped her up and smiled. _Hey.. she's cute._ He thought with a grin, "Are you okay?" he asked her, looking deep into the girl's gorgeous aquamarine eyes, "I'm fine, thanks," she replied, standing erect in front of him "My names Peter...and yours?" he asked, arching a brow, "Alice," she said with a girlie-girl tone. He smiled and shook her extended hand, "Nice to meet you. Sorry about running—" he began, but she interrupted, "No it was my fault!" she said. They both nodded and smiled one last time at each other before taking way. He began to walk in the direction of the Daily Bugle when his spider sense hit him hard. _Spider sense kicking in. The buzzing. Both in their heads. Something was wrong and they both knew it. The upper building. Smoke. Smoke equaled fire! A building was going to burn into flames. They had to act quickly._  
  
Spiderman was on his way. Peter ran at top speed towards the building. People were beginning to run out of the building in frantic scrambling. He went to the side of the building and slipped on his mask, now in full Spiderman attire. Same was with Alice. She hurried to a very dark alley and changed as quickly as she could into her own costume. Now both of these Spider's were in action. Spiderman climbed the West side of the building while Spider-Woman climbed the East side. Both were moving fast. As they reached the floor where the fire was forming, did they meet once more. "You, again.." Peter said in an inaudible muffle. "Spiderman.." Alice also muffled inaudibly. There was silence between them, when their spider sense warned them again. They looked to a door to their right and saw black, thick smoke seeping through the bottom. "Since your here, you'd better help." Spiderman called out to her, "Since I'm here I might as well, huh?" she replied with a grin, though Peter couldn't see it. They ran towards the door and kicked it down simultaneously. They gasped as a ball of flames exploded in their faces. Good for them that their spider sense had warned them and they jumped to one side of the door before they were Kentucky Fried Spidey's. Alice opened her eyes and felt weight on top of her. Her eyes widened through the black oculars that protected them as Spiderman looked down at her, "You okay?" he asked, getting up in a flash, "Fine." She said, trying to sound as cold as possible, but managed to sound bashful.  
  
Now that was an odd twist in plot. He ran inside only to freeze in place. His heart gave a leap, the only words escaping his mouth where, "Oh God." Both of them couldn't believe their eyes as they saw a metallic green figure punch a poor, chubby man suited in his working man's outfit, ".. Is that..?" Alice began, but the green figure had cocked his head to one side. He couldn't believe it. There was a damn good reason for his dream. The Green Goblin was back. But, how could this be possible? How could Norman be back? His mind swarmed in thoughts, until his spider sense kicked in and snapped him back to reality. the metallic green figure stood erect, facing them, "Well.. well.. well..if it isn't Spiderman and his.." He turned his head to face Spiderwoman, ".. ally? .. On top of that.. female ally..?" an eerie, cold cackle rang in their ears as that green figure charged at them. Peter watched Spiderwoman jump and cling to the ceiling as he himself jumped to one just in time to see a green blur flash past him and tumble through the door they had just entered through. Suddenly there was a sickening crash from behind them as the windows of the office shattered over the plump man who now laid unconscious on the ground near his desk. A hovering machine that looked a lot like a bat zoomed past the two hero's and toward its owner who now stood at the doorway, "Good bye, Spiderman!!" cackled the green figure as it hopped on its hovering craft and zipped out of the building, "We'd better get out of here!" Spiderwoman said as she detached from the ceiling. Peter hurried over to the unconscious man, but Spiderwoman's shriek caught his attention, "Oh my God! Let's get the HELL out of here! NOW!!" she howled, running towards him. He'd seen it. The large metallic box that flickered red digital numbers that read: 0:10. It was a bomb..and they didn't have a lot of time to get out of there. He guessed most people had already evacuated. He grabbed the man and extended his hand toward the broken glass. His webbing caught a building far across from the one they were in and he swung as fast as he could out of there. Spiderwoman followed, keeping steady with his quick movement. They heard a massive explosion behind them as Peter swung in pure instinct. Still the thoughts of the Green Goblin coming back were pressing against his skull. They landed on a building roof as the man on Spiderman's shoulder regained consciousness and thanked him for saving his life. He scuttled towards the booth that would lead to the stairs, leaving the two hero's by themselves.  
  
  
Spiderwoman was about to leave when she heard Spiderman's soft voice call for her, "Spiderwoman.. wait." he said, standing erect and elegant. This time, Alice stopped and turned to look at him, "I want to thank you again, for helping me out." He said, stepping up towards her, "I could've died if you hadn't seen the bomb." He continued now standing atleast three feet from her. "Your welcome. I just...want to help." she said timidly. He smiled, though he knew she couldn't see it. She had saved his life back there and if it wouldn't have been for her, he could have blown up to the oblivion, "Say, do you think we can meet up tomorrow night and see what we can do together? Without popping out of nowhere?" he said, a soft chuckle coming from him. "Uh-um.. sure!" she said, jumping a bit in excitement. He extended his gloved hand as Spiderwoman reached and shook it firmly. He watched as Spiderwoman stood there, just staring for a moment, before swinging off the building and heading her own way. Satisfied he left on his own way and when he got home.. he wrote in his journal once more.  
  
  
_Dear Mom and Dad:  
Spiderwoman and I met again. This time it was in a burning building where she.....saved my life. There was a bomb and I hadn't seen it.. I know my spider sense was going berserk, but I thought it was the fire around us. She saved me. I could've died if she hadn't seen the bomb. Anyway, I offered if she'd like to help me out around the city. I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to have company, but she had to win my trust. And the thing is.... the Green Goblin is back. He's back! He can't be Norman...well...because...I saw him die in my hands. Maybe it's someone else, but how could someone get the same exact hover craft and costume? The armor. Everything is identical. I had had a dream the night before about the Green Goblin and a giant spider and now this comes up. Please.. don't let there be a giant spider destroying the city tomorrow. .. geez._


End file.
